Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an all-in-one jigless projection loading system and a body component assembling method using the same for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an all-in-one jigless projection loading system and a body component assembling method using the same for a vehicle body for assembling an additional component to a vehicle body.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle body becomes a body-in-white (BIW) through a process in which various panels produced in ancillary processes are assembled.
A vehicle body is composed of a floor panel supporting a seat, a driving portion including an engine and axles, and so on, and forming a lower surface thereof, a pair of side panels forming right/left sides thereof, a roof panel forming an upper surface, a cowl panel, a back panel, a package tray, and a plurality of roof rails.
Assembling the body components is performed in the body build-up process. The back panel is joined to the floor panel through a body assemble system, and then the pair of side panels, the roof panel, the roof rail, the package tray, and so on are assembled by welding in the body build-up process.
Meanwhile, a worker initially stacks additional components loaded on a pallet to a storage system in the body build-up process so as to assemble the additional components such as the cowl panel to the vehicle body, which is formed by assembling the floor panel, the back panel, the pair of side panels, the roof panel, and so on.
Thus, the additional components are extracted from a storage system one by one, and the extracted additional components are transferred through a sliding jig. In addition, each additional component is loaded to an array/clamp jig in a state that the additional component is gripped by a robot gripper, is arrayed and clamped in the array/clamp jig, and is welded to the vehicle body by a welding robot such that it is assembled to the vehicle body.
In the conventional art in which the additional components are assembled to the vehicle body through the above mentioned process, a space for installing the storage system, the sliding jig, the array/clamp jig, and the welding robot may be required. Further, the cost of initial investment may be increased.
In addition, the entire working process may be complex as the various processes from loading to welding the components in the conventional art are performed. Furthermore, loading of components to the vehicle body may be deteriorated as the body components are loaded with reference to the jig in the conventional art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.